totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Multiple Mike
Multiple Mike is a quick, one-shot story that stars Zoey, who is trying to save Mike from his multiple personalities. The story is written from Zoey's point of view. In addition to the four multiples from the canon show, one other personality is introduced. Characters *'Zoey' - The main protagonist, and the saviour of Mike. *'Mike' - The deuteragonist of the story, who is captured by his personalities. *'Manitoba Smith' - The main antagonist. He is the one who ties Zoey up. *'Vito' - The secondary antagonist, he's obsessed with trying to find Anne Maria. *'Svetlana' - An olympic gymnast, who seems to be the one who tied Mike up in the first place. *'Chester' - A complaining man who does only that, complain. *'Multipleman' - Mike's long and forgotten superhero personality from when he was a child. Story "Whoa! Where am I?" I try to think, but many voices keep getting me confused. I try to make out some words. "Aye!..... Sheila..." says one of the voices. It sounds very familiar. "Darn them young..." that voice sounds like Chester. Could Mike be around? "ZOEY!! HELP!" screams a voice that sounds like Mike's. I try to regain my thinking. I'm in a redish-pink area. Is this my mind? "Mike? Where are you?" I scream but I gain no response. "Yo! Pasty's awake." Vito's here too? I look around trying to see what I can do, but I can't move. I look down, and I notice ropes tied around me. "Oh!..." that voice must be Svetlana. What is going on? I notice something moving in the shadows. "Aye! G'day sheila! Name's Manitoba Smith.." "Yeah, I know who you are," I then look around. In the distance, I hear Swetlana again, but I can't make out what she's saying. "Where's Mike?" "Aye, I'm here, over there and over there." That's impossible, how can there be more then one Mike. "ZOEY!!" Mike is in trouble. "MIKE!!" "Yo pasty! You seen Anne Maria?" What is Vito doing? "Anne Maria-what!? I need to see Mike!!" "Mike, aye sheila. He's well gone down to the mine." "Stop calling me 'sheila'. I have a name. Where's Mike!?" "He's right here, there and WAY over there, mate." Oh great, I'm getting nowhere. "I'll ask one more time, WHERE'S MIKE!?" I feel enormous strength gathering inside me, I suddenly break the rope from around my legs, letting me stand up again. "Yo, Manitoba. We should run." I start charging towards Vito, my thoughts racing. What's happened to Mike? Where am I? I jump up and do a roundhouse kick straight at Vito's face. That would knock him over. "Sheila's strong there." My anger builds up, and I charge at Manitoba Smith. "Once more, WHERE'S MIKE!?" I keep charging at him, if he tells me, I'll stop. "He's over there." Too late. I kick Manitoba in the chest, and run off, leaving him and Vito wounded. "MIKE!?" I keep running ahead. I make a small sound out in the distance. "ZOEY!?" Mike's okay! "Darn wippersnapper! In my day, girls didn't like fighting." Hmph, apparently Chester knows nothing. "Mike! Can you hear me!?" I see another moving shape in the distance, and I hear a loud noise behind me. "Yo! Pasty, tell me where Anne Maria's at." "Shut up Vito." I just want to punch him in the face right now. "Zoey, they're..." What was Mike going to say? "Oh da! Svetlana take care of you! Ya ha!" Oh great, not another one. "Sheila's trapped. Svetlana in front, and us in the back." That's ONE way to put it. I'll just run sideways. "Yo, pasty's getting away!" "Da!" "Shut up, ya sheilas. We're going!" I see Mike and Chester coming up, and I look behind me again, spotting the three other personalities riding a beige-coloured truck. "Oh great." I run faster, but I'm getting more, and more tired. "ZOEY! Look out behind you!" I turn around and notice the truck looming over me... I'm so dead... Nothing. Nothing. I look forward. Mike is leaning under the truck, holding it up. Except, that doesn't look EXACTLY like Mike. "Always here to help a damsel in distress!" Another personality, who's he? "Who are you?" I ask him, not even paying attention to my surroundings. "I am Multipleman! Long ago, I used to be friends with all these people, but Mike started hating us personalities. I decided that, if I were to save you, maybe Mike will like me again." My heart beats faster. It doesn't look like he can keep it up forever. I start to scurry backwards, but with the rope tied around my hands, it's kinda hard. "Zoey..." "Shut it yer darn wippersnapper." "No one talks to Mike that way," my anger is boiling, I hold my hands up and easily break the ropes. I then start charging towards Chester, "NO ONE" and I give him a punch, square in the nose. "Zoey! Thanks for saving me!" Mike sounds happy now, and I start undoing the rope that's tied his hands together. "What did they want with me?" "I have no idea" Mike replies that last quote very cheerfully. ... ... Wait, what's that? "Do you hear beeping Mike?" I look around, but everyone's gone. Mike, Chester, Vito, Manitoba, Multipleman.... everyone. I close my eyes, and then reopen them. I'm lying in bed. "It was all but a dream." I sigh a great sigh of relief, then I believe to hear something in the distance. "Or was it..." says a voice that sounds dreadfully like Manitoba's. Category:One-Shots Category:Noncompetition stories Category:Completed stories